The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and, in particular, to a motor vehicle seat having a modular design.
Vehicle seats are generally fitted into vehicles as accessory parts. In order for vehicle seats to be capable of being adapted to vehicles and safety devices, such as side airbag modules or seat belt tighteners, and to make the transport of vehicle seats for supply purposes cost-effective, it has been proposed to design vehicle seats in a modular manner. For example, a modular vehicle seat can consist of an adjustable substructure, a padded seat shell and a padded backrest. The parts of modular vehicle seats can each be mass produced and can be used in a plurality of vehicle types.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the structure of an improved vehicle seat includes a frame that encloses a construction space, and a module is mounted to the frame and positioned within the construction space. The module is a structural component of the seat, is a separate component from the frame, and is for optionally receiving/capable of having one or more subassemblies mounted thereto.
Because the module for optionally receiving subassemblies is arranged within the construction space enclosed by the frame, the same frame can be additionally provided with different subassemblies without affecting or impairing the structural properties of the frame and the attaching of the cushion and/or of the cushion support to the frame. The frame can therefore be produced as a mass-produced part. The same module can also be used in a plurality of frames already on the market. The outlay in the case of an improved development, in particular on crash tests, is reduced, with the result that the production of the frame and therefore of the vehicle seat is more cost-effective. The subassemblies can be provided in accordance with the manufacturer""s specifications or the individual wishes of the subsequent seat user, for example so as to improve the seat comfort.
The invention can be used in the backrest and/or in the seat part. In the case of a backrest, subassemblies which can be fitted to the module may, for example, be lordosis supports, side members, shoulder supports and/or seat-climate-control systems, which can in each case be fitted individually or in any desired combination, for which purpose the module preferably has various fastening elements.
So as not to alter the crash properties of the frame, the module is preferably fitted to and mounted to the frame by a connecting mechanism in such a manner that the material of the frame remains unweakened. More specifically and in order to be able to use the same module in different frames, it is advantageous if the module is fitted to the frame by means of adapters made to fit the frame, i.e. the adapter or adapters are generally frame-specific, whereas the module for different frames is preferably of identical design. These adapters can be designed in such a manner that they are able to absorb energy in the event of a crash, are deformed as a result or dissipate the energy in another manner.
A lock between the module and the adapter and/or between the adapter and the frame makes a rapidly closing connection possible, which reduces the production time. The lock can preferably also be released again in order to correct any installation errors.
So as not to alter the crash properties of the frame, the adapter is preferably fitted to the frame in such a manner that the material of the frame remains unweakened. For example, the adapter is preferably fitted in already existing openings of the frame in a form-fitting manner and/or using screw, rivet and/or plug-in connections, without welding connections to the frame. A design as a wire is advantageous here, with specially shaped sections and/or eyelets, nuts or other fastening elements preferably being welded to the wire.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one elongate section of the adapter is received by at least one hollow guide of the module, and side walls of the guide preferably hold the adapter section in at least two directions. A movable latching element preferably locks the adapter section and secures it in the third direction, optionally with respect to a stop. This lock is preferably activated following a relative displacement of the adapter section and guide in the longitudinal direction, for example by the latching element being spring-loaded and having a run-on slope over which the adapter section, after the relative displacement, moves the latching element, by bearing against the latter, counter to the spring load.